


christmas with the fitzsimmons

by jemmas_daisies



Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you enjoy this little fluffy festive one shot I put together
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	christmas with the fitzsimmons

When Alya woke up at a ridiculously early time to spot a confused dog at the end of her bed, she knew it was Christmas morning. "Merry Christmas Gibbon!" She grinned excitedly going to open her curtains- only to realize it was pitch black outside. 

"It's too dark Gibbon- can't be morning." Alya pouted in frustration, looking to her alarm clock to see it was 4 in the morning. "Mama and Daddy might be awake.." She decided to chance it, besides..how bad could it possibly be?

Alya hopped out of her bed and the Scottish Terrier happily followed behind her, but his paws made too much noise on the wooden floor. The five year old turned around to Gibbon with a finger on her lip. "Shh it's early."

When she managed to get the door open, she then creeped down the hallway until she reached her parent's room. Gibbon even was nervous, he shook from the tip of his wet nose to his padded paws.

Alya almost fumbled with the door handle before getting it swung open, the dog stood still in his spot facing the door. "Stay Gibbon." Alya commanded holding her hand out.

She tiptoed in, seeing how both Jemma and Fitz were fast asleep with not a bother on them at all.. Which was outrageous considering the fact it was Christmas morning. "Daddy!" Alya tugged on Fitz's sleeve, which was hanging out of his duvet.

Fitz groaned and opened his eyes slightly. "Monkey?- you ok?" His voice lowered to a whisper. Alya let go of his sleeve and gripped his hand. "It's Christmas!" Jemma who happened to be a very light sleeper, tossed and turned a little.. Before snoring quite loudly.

"Oh Monkey, it's way too early to be up- even on Christmas." Fitz continued, his voice still at an extremely low volume.  
Alya sighed with frustration and walked over to the other side of the bed where Jemma was, as Fitz she'd learnt- wasn't quite a morning person.

Fitz turned back in and tried to shut his eyes in the hopes Alya would go back to bed but she'd made her way over to Jemma. Alya tugged on her nightshirt "Mama-"  
Jemma smiled sleepily but kept her eyes closed. "Oh Sweetie it's really early- could you go back to sleep for at least a little more then we can go open some presents."

Alya nodded. "Ok.." a little bit of sadness audible in her voice. "I'll go back to sleep."  
Jemma stroked her hair, "C'mere." Alya obeyed and sat up in the small space between both of her parents.

"Lay down here and we'll all get a little more sleep hm?" Jemma pulled one of her cushions out slightly so Alya had somewhere to rest her head. 

____

In roughly three hours after that, Lua woke up Nell in which together both the babies had woken up the rest of the family- including Gibbon who still had remained loyal and was fast asleep in the spot outside the bedroom door.

Jemma rose with a yawn and a stretch as she normally did when she woke up- this time much more sprightly as it was Christmas. Alya turned over in her spot to face her mother. "Merry Christmas Mama!"  
Jemma smiled brightly at her daughter, letting her sit on her lap and giving her a gentle squeeze. "Merry Christmas Sweetheart." 

She gave Fitz a light nudge, "Merry Christmas Daddy." Fitz sighed, hearing the soft cries from the babies room. "I'm up- Happy Christmas ladies."

___

After Lua and Nell had been fed and changed, the family made their way downstairs to the living room, only Alya and Gibbon were about ten steps ahead of them. "Come on Mama and Daddy!"

"We're Coming Monkey." Fitz grinned, they all walked into the living room and Alya's eyes sparkled at the sights of all the presents piled up in the room. There were two separate piles for the twins as well.

"Wow- are all those presents for me Mama?" She looked up at Jemma and received a happy/tired nod. "You've been a really good girl this year Sweetie- of course they're all for you."

Alya dove into the pile, reading all the cards first from all her uncles and aunts while Fitz and Jemma sat on the couch keeping the twins entertained with their own gifts.  
"This ones from Minda!" Alya exclaimed, taking the carefully wrapped gift into her hands and beginning to unwrap it slowly.

Fitz gritted his teeth, what could May have possibly gotten her that was that delicate?-   
Alya took all the wrapping paper off that left a cardboard box. "Ooo-" she made an 'O' shape with her mouth. She opened the lid off the box and her mouth went much wider.

May had gotten her a snow globe that contained a little zephyr in the galaxy, watching the stars inside it. When Alya pressed a button the stars had a glitter disco inside the globe.

Jemma smiled "Let's see Sweetheart?" Alya showed it to her very carefully. Jemma had Nell in her arms and all he wanted to do was grab it. "Nell be careful." Alya said in a soft voice to her baby brother. "Minda knows about the Theta Serpentis star system Mama! Look there's Alya." The five year old pointed to the tiny star replicated in the snow globe.

Fitz smiled just as softly as Jemma did. "Read the card out there Monkey." Alya went to go grab it. 

'Dear Alya,   
We hope you like your special snow globe- Uncle Mack helped with the small designs on the inside and I went stargazing to help find the perfect reference for the stars, of course now I understand why you were named after such a beautiful star. Keep it safe and treasure it forever.  
Lots of love from May xoxo.'

That was a really special present and out of most of the gifts Alya got- that was her absolute favourite. "That's beautiful Alya, you have to keep it safe now- don't let it break it's very special." Jemma said with a hint of directness in her voice.

Alya nodded, "I will Mama!" Then she opened Gibbon's present which was a very big bone- he took it straight from her and worked on it throughout most of the hectic morning.

Lua and Nell got lots of presents too, Daisy had gotten them matching pajamas and beanies as Elena and Mack had gotten them baby books with lots of educational aspects to them- which Jemma appreciated. 

Fitz wasn't used to the amount of attention being given to their little family- even after last year's Christmas... He always had thought Christmas was overated but as long as his kids and Jemma were happy.

None of it really mattered to him at all.


End file.
